darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance
The Vengeance is an elite ship which is widely known for its speed, while maintaining almost the same aspects as a Goliath ship. It is less powerful than the Goliath, but offers greater speed with 10 speed generators. The Vengeance currently has 5 designs; the Avenger (which gives a 10% shield booster), the Revenge (which gives a 5% damage increase), the Adept (which gives 10% experience points bonus), the Corsair (which gives a 10% honor points bonus) and the Lighting (which gives a 5% damage increase, and also has a special ability called "Afterburner", when activated, increases your ship speed by 30% for 5 seconds). Tactics and advantages One of the most effective tactics for this ship is supporting Goliaths on hunts. As a light, speedy fighter the Vengeance can outrun the enemies a Goliath can not, making it ideal for hit-and-run aid. A good tactic is to cloak, then follow an enemy Goliath. If the Goliath attacks an alien mothership or another Goliath and wins, that's your chance to jump out and attack the weakened ship. Another excellent tactic is to hunt in pairs with another Vengeance. 2 Fully Elite Vengeances can take down any ship caught in open space on their own. The Vengeance is a good ship to have on a battlefield where a raiding party needs support. So if you can step it up and communicate with your other ships, you can also use this ship in a patrol to make sure that enemy ships don't go in or out of an enemy neutral zone to keep all of your other raiders flanks covered from a sneak attack from an enemy Goliath. When group hunting in battle maps it is recommended that you run two speed configs (see below) because you are basically just going to be chasing down the faster ships for the Goliaths to catch up and kill. Configurations for Vengeance Configurations for a recommended Vengeance can be found below: *'Battle:' All LF-3 Lasers, Flax/Iris drones, and all SG3N-B02 equipped. *'Speed:' All LF-3 Lasers, all SG3N-BO2 shields on Flax/Iris drones, and all G3N-7900 engines on ship. *'Suicide/speed Battle': All LF-3 Lasers on drones and G3N-7900 engines on ship. *'Alien hunting:' All LF-3 Lasers on ship, four LF-3's on drones, five SG3N-B02's on your ship, and also five G3N-7900 on ship. *Edit: NOTE: You can no longer equip Speed Generators on your drones Designs for Vengeance There are five designs for the Vengeance: *''Revenge, gives 5% Damage bonus. *Avenger, gives a 10% Shield bonus. *Corsair, gives an extra 10% Honor bonus. *Adept, gives an extra 10% Experience Points. These can be bought in the Shop for 100,000 Uridium or can be bid on in Trade. The final design is called ''Lighting, which can be bought in the Shop 250,000 Uridium or found in one of the Booty Boxes, and I comes with a special ability. - The ability is called "Afterburner" and boosts your ship's speed by 30% for 5 seconds. (Has a 5 min cooldown) Trivia *Even though the Vengeance has more firepower and is overall better than the BigBoy, the BigBoy is worth twice as much Honor and experience. Updated Speed On Thursday 4 October 2012, Darkorbit changed the speed to 380. Category:Elite Category:Configuration Category:Uridium